Pony-like Races
by Imperator Augustus
Summary: Short stories about my OC species
1. the Hadrus Ponies

Flashes of bright light

Jolts and shudders through the entire ship

A brilliant explosion

A bone jarring crash

Inky blackness.

Velian shakily stood up after he woke up. The crash wasn't intended. All he could do right now was hope none of his race was injured upon impact upon this new world. He was a Hadrus. A massive equine race native to the world Hadruas. Velian stroked his tentacle beard the way he always did when he was worried as he made his way down the main stairway of their massive ship, the Virodar.

The Virodar was supposed to keep his kind safe as they flew through the void from their universe, being made entirely out of diamond. But as it would seem, not everything worked in practice the way it did in theory. As Velian made his way down, he could see what the crash had done to the homes the Hadri had built inside their ark. The rubble was being sifted through for survivors by Paladins and Priests.

"Light help us" Velian said softly as he made his way down. When he reached the ground floor, he was approached by one of the Paladins

"Father Velian, a native has approached the Virodar, asking to see you" she reported

"Thank you Aelindus" Velian nodded "Take me to this native"

"Yes Father Velian" Aelindus bowed before leading Velian to the entrance to the massive ship. Standing there was a tiny, tentacle-less equine engineering only one horn. It was a deep purple with a mane and tail as black as night. Velian thought he had seen this equine before

"Greetings little one, I am Velian, Prophet of the Hadri" Velian introduced himself

"Welcome Prophet, I am Stardancer" the tiny equine nodded

"Stardancer? One of the group that defeated the Mad God?" Velian asked. He had seen this equine before. Several years ago, a massive release of energy that had allowed the Hadri seers to view into the past, the future, and across the dimensional void. From across the universe, they watched this mare and her group destroy the equine Drogan before he could ascend to godhood. That was also when they foresaw the invasion from another universe similar to the one they saw. That was the reason they built the Virodar, the reason they fled their homeworld. Now he was speaking to one of the few that his race saw as heroes for forewarning their imminent danger.

"You know me?" Stardancer asked, raising a brow

"Deafeating Drogan had released an enormous amount of energy, which through it my race saw both you, and an invasion. The Light's will was at work then and now" Velian said

"Ok, another religion, great" Stardancer groaned as several more squirmed ran up to them. Most of them had wings, but one also had a horn

"Horus, Jarl, Serenity, this is Velian, Prophet of the Hadrus Ponies" Stardancer said. To two of the winged equines, ponies, and the one with wings and a horn

Author's note: I know it's short. I didn't mean it to be long. This will just be a few small one-shots detailing the several pony-like species I have. The Hadri, the Sili Dorim, the Naga, and any others I come up with at a later date


	2. the Naga

Queen Rayvn strode quickly through the streets of Vashra'irys. The Alicorn armies were approaching and she was trying to get as many of her subjects out of the city. The war had been raging for hundreds of years, the Alicorns and their Draconequui experiments had slowly pushed back the armies of the Elves, going so far as to sink the cities they couldn't take. Their powerful aquamancers submerging the cities beneath swampland and lakes. That was what Rayvn was scared of, that the invaders would do that to her city.

"My Queen, you must leave Vashra'irys" one of her advisors said

"No, not until the last civilian has been evacuated" Rayvn scowled "And not a second sooner"

"But, my Queen" the advisor pleaded

"Not a second!" Rayvn made her way to her palace "Relay my commands to the Consulate in Shyrr. They are to seal the Eternal Forest. No non elf has set hoof within it since we drove out the kobolds thousands of years ago and no outsider ever will"

An elf nodded, magically sending those words to the mainland

"My Queen, the Alicorns are getting closer!" A guard told her "You must leave now"

"I'm not leaving!" Rayvn shouted "Not until all the civilians are safe"

That was her mistake. Rayvn's insistance to stay was what doomed her and the city of Vashra'irys. As the Alicorns began to sink the city, the 30,000 Elves still there were pulled down. As the Great Ocean swallowed them, the elves began to change. They lost their coats and gained scaly hides. Their legs fused and elongated into tails. They become the Naga that day


End file.
